


unsettled

by Argonometra



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Arranged Marriage, Child Abuse, Coming of Age, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Seymour is a douche, Technically?, Trauma, Yuna isn't immature guys, but she has a lot to figure out about herself, by HDM standards anyway, plot divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argonometra/pseuds/Argonometra
Summary: Yuna is the first summoner to have an unsettled daemon. This is okay, until he settles during her "wedding".
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	unsettled

Yuna’s daemon settles at the worst possible time. She knows it’s happened because she _feels_ it: they’re falling and suddenly Murmur’s dropping like a stone, becoming something heavy and helpless. By the grace of the fayth, he somehow avoids hitting a wall.

Valefor catches them both, barely flinching as Murmur plummets onto his ribs. Yuna knows the magic of summoning will protect them, feels it flow over her as she lands, but it’s not enough. Everything is dry and cold and howling. Her head is going a mile a minute.

Her heart is worse.

So she blasts Murmur with water spells, the strongest she has. Until Valefor slips them off, fur slick, into a lake at Macalania.

-

A very different Yuna walks ashore. Ifrit’s power lets her light some tinder she gathers, but even then, she feels freezing. She huddles closer to the fire, veil dripping.

Murmur hasn’t said anything since he settled. She’s not surprised. She might never hear him talk again- that’s the way of a lot of marine daemons. She should have asked Wakka and Tidus about it. She will ask Wakka and Tidus about it.

If they ever get here.

She just never thought Murmur would become- _that_. A very petty part of her is disappointed that no one will take them seriously now. At least seals and otters have teeth.

A dolphin has- nothing.

At least, she thinks, the separation ritual came in handy. Every summoner, settled or not, has to go through it. Yevon said it’s a way of testing them, filtering out those who aren’t ready for the infinitely greater pain of sacrificing themselves for Spira.

Well, maybe he did. She’s not sure now.

It will be weird not having Murmur beside her. To walk and fight and summon, knowing he’s on some coastline hundreds of miles away. Maybe they _were_ meant to live in Besaid, after all.

 _We save them,_ breathes Murmur unexpectedly. She hears his voice clearly in her mind. _All the people shipwrecked by Sin or storms, we find them. We bring them to land._

“We do,” Yuna says. _Thank you._

She can’t feel the cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> 1#  
> Here's the thing. I love _X_ 's Yuna. I love her courage, her religiousness, her arc- all of that.  
> And I love _X-2_ 's Yuna. The Yuna that is alive and sunkissed and happy even after everything she's gone through. It was the first _FF_ game I ever played, and I still love it.  
> So when you combine the two, you get this. A playful dolphin, one of the most heroic animals in the world.  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> 2#  
> Yes, I know Valefor's fayth is female. But the pronouns in that paragraph are complicated enough already, I'm not going to rewrite it.
> 
> 3#  
> Headcanons:
> 
> Yuna - Murmur, a dolphin (Like Valefor and Kimahri, named after a demon in the Ars Goetia. The Murmur of that book can summon ghosts to talk with them.)  
> Tidus - otter (Yes, she settled before Murmur did. Yuna tries not to be salty about that.)  
> Wakka - seal (Most blitzballers have water-dwelling daemons, for obvious reasons.)  
> Lulu - black bear  
> Rikku - some kind of monkey (?) (I'd say a golden-snub-nosed monkey, because Aesthetic, but she's nothing like Mrs. Coulter.)  
> Auron - wolf (same as Paine's)  
> Kimahri - snow leopard (?)


End file.
